RETHINKING RICKY season 4
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Why is it, that no one ever examines the reasons behind John? What if Ricky had truly wanted Amy, that it wasn't just one night and one moment, what if Amy could see her life with Ricky? All will be answered in Rethinking Ricky.
1. Chapter 1

SLOTAT

**RETHINKING RICKY**

BY. HEATMIZZER

* * *

**_LISTEN UP! I'm back to give you some more SLOTAT, so please check this out!_**

**_Why is that no one ever examines the reasons behind John? What if Ricky had truly wanted Amy, that it wasn't just one night and one moment. _**

* * *

How could anyone he be that angry, be that annoyed by something that he knew was not the best thing for Amy? Ricky sat back and pondered. As he watched Amy playing with John and the new guy at the picnic table. Amy should have been with Ben and Ricky knew that but was it his place to tell her?

"You know, I could be insulted rather than utterly content." A voice said from beside him, as Ricky looked over, Ben stood nearby watching Amy as well.

"Well good for you, you're finally free from Amy." Ricky said irritated.

"That may be the case, but what I said wasn't for me, it was for you." Ben added.

"What are you getting at Boyvewich because I really don't feel like it?"

"I'm getting at the reason you pushed me to stay with Amy, it was because you knew I wouldn't try anything or do anything to jeopardize your side of this situation." Ricky looked at Ben confused. "When I thought about the reasons for me to give up Amy and the reasons not, and then your reasons for me to stay. I came to the conclusion that your reasoning isn't because of me being with Amy but because you could lose Amy."

"Look, as I told Adrian and now I'm telling you, Amy and I, aren't?"

"Look I hate to admit this but I beg to differ, you see I was talking to Mr. Juergens after the break up and oddly enough he asked me, "why could I do that to Amy?" Although he meant it for me, it made me ask that same question concerning you. I mean, everyone knows you've had many girls and you always say your smart and use protection, so how come with Amy it wasn't a thought?"

"Look, I don't owe you an explanation but if you really want to know, you don't always think in those moments and it just happened." Ricky replied.

"Ben?" Betty and Mr. Boyvewich called out from the limo window.

"Well, that's my cue…but Ricky, how come, out of all those other moments you've had you always thought beforehand? Was it because you actually felt something for her, I'm mean she isn't easy, she wasn't experienced and she had a great family base at least beforehand. Maybe the thought of being with someone like Amy made you a better person?" Ben said walking away as Ricky looked up at Amy who looked at him smiling. Immediately Ricky walked over towards the table and up to John.

"So is everything ready?" Ricky said ignoring the gentleman with Amy.

"Yeah, it's all there. Um, Ricky, this is Matthew, Matthew, this is Ricky, John's dad."

"Oh, really? Well, Hello, you have a great son." Matthew replied putting his hand out as Ricky looked at it ignoring him.

"Ricky?-"

"Oh, no, it's alright, besides I think our order is ready, I'll just go and pick it up." Matthew said walking away. Immediately Amy looked at Ricky angered by his manner.

"You know what, you're a jerk."

"I'm not a jerk, I just don't think that you should be bringing our son around gentlemen whom you may or may not hook up with."

"Yet, it's ok for our son to be around a girl who you sleep with, consistently."

"Look, Adrian and Ben where in this to begin with, and now just because your trying to make Ben jealous again, doesn't give you a right to bring my son in this."

"How dare you suggest that I'm making Ben jealous, he broke up with me, he's at fault and I would never use John in anything like that. I don't know what kind of girls you've been with or around but I am not like that, or is it what you think I am, I did mess up once." Amy replied as silence set in, Ricky grabbed John's chair and bag and left as Matthew came back over.

"It was good seeing you, Ricky?"

"Look, cut the crap, if you hurt, touch, or blink badly at Amy, I will kill you." Ricky said walking away, as Amy came up to Matthew.

"What did he say?"

"It was more of what he's going to do to me."

"What?"

"It was a threat?"

"About John?"

"No, about you, I think something like, if I hurt, touch or blink at you, he will kill me."

"Oh."

"Well, let's continue our date."

"Sure." Amy said looking at Ricky concerned.

* * *

**MORE TO COME, MORE TO FIGURE OUT, MORE TO RICKY...**


	2. Chapter 2

SLOTAT

**RETHINKING RICKY-PART TWO**

BY. HEATMIZZER

**THE LIMO:**

"So what were you and Ricky talking about, Ben?" Betty asked.

"Amy" Ben added clearing his throat "we where talking about Amy."

"Well, what could you possibly talk about?" Betty added.

"Well, if you have to know, I think Ricky has feelings for Amy other than as co-parents and the reason he asked me to stay with Amy was because of that."

"Benjamin, I think your digging in too deep again. I know your mature for your age but Ricky has his own mind and can figure things out on his own and I think you may cause more harm than helping."

* * *

**RICKY'S CAR:**

As Ricky sat in his parked car, he turned to John.

"She drives me crazy, I mean why is your Mom so…"

"Ricky?" Adrian said knocking on the door, immediately Ricky put the window down.

"I thought you said you had to attend some event with your family?"

"I am, or at least I will, I just saw you here, parked, talking to your-"

"Look, I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to John."

"Oh, well, continue…"

"Adrian, you know that I don't have any feelings towards Amy, right?"

"Yes, I do, we've talked about it and you have said it and I'm not going to fight you."

"Good, now please tell that to your friend, Ben."

"What does Ben have to do with that question?"

"He seems to think that my reason for pushing him to stay with Amy was because I didn't see him as a threat to the relationship me and Amy have as co-parents."

"But that isn't a real reason because Ben was never a threat."

"Yea, he then goes on to say, "why is it that out of all the girls that I been with that I didn't think to use protection with Amy?"

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that you don't always think in those situations…"

"Actually, you do."

"What?"

"Ricky, every time you've ever been with me, we always use protection, and I bet with the other girls you made sure as well. So why didn't you use protection with Amy?"

"Look, Adrian, don't tell me you believe Ben's crap."

"No, I don't believe Ben's crap, I believe his question, and I believe you need to figure that out because I don't think I can take always wondering if he's right."

"So you do believe it?"

"I believe that tonight you need to figure some things out, Ricky, because we are at a great point in our relationship and I don't want an old issue to change that." Adrian added walking away.

* * *

**JUERGEN'S LIVING ROOM:**

Anne sat in the living room quietly lying asleep when George came in exhausted.

"O'man I don't think I can take any of these long days-"

"Shhh!" Anne called out, immediately George stopped and sat down in a nearby chair.

"What?"

"Ashley is trying to make some more money, so she and Griffin volunteered to baby-sit Robbie tonight. Amy is out on a date and Ricky got John, therefore that sound you hear is actually silence."

"Great, my plan worked."

"What?"

"If you'll just follow me." George said as he took Anne by the arm and guided her into the kitchen. Immediately Anne stood smiling, before her there was the kitchen table filled with fine china, candle light and food. "Look, I you don't believe me when I say that I love you, and that I'm back for good. So I thought it best to slowly start over. So Anne Johnson, will you join me for dinner. I promise I will get you back home before your curfew."

"Yes, George Juergens I will, but this time, no bases."

"Aw, come on." George said grinning.

* * *

**ASHLEY BEDROOM:**

"So is this how parenting would be one day?" Griffin said with a fake pipe and after dinner jacket on. As Ashley rocked Robbie to sleep, she just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Say the guy who has not once offered to help."

"What can I say, acting is better…besides maybe one day I would want one, what about you?"

"Although their cute and cuddly at times I think I've had my fair share of babies, besides I like my sanity and not having to worry about drama. I mean my Mom and Dad have a child out of the blue and still have yet to work on their relationship or if they still have one and then there's Amy."

"What about Amy? She seems to be alright with everything now."

"She is, but I think Ricky isn't."

"What? Details?"

"First lose the fake cigar."

"Ok, now dish."

"Well, I think that Ricky likes Amy, I think that his relationship with Adrian is non existent anymore and ever since the Ben break up, he's been really into how Amy feels, and how Ben was wrong, and what going on with Amy."

"So it's come to that point, hun?"

"What?"

"Well, based on TV shows and movies, usually when the girl has a baby with the bad boy who doesn't quite get it, something always manages to draw them in by the four or fifth season. Maybe it's Ricky and Amy's season?"

"Ok, somebody's been bulking up on soap operas."

"Well then, call me soapy because sooner or later it was bound to happen."

* * *

**THE PIERS RESTUARANT:**

"So I dive into the ocean and a hundred sharks came and tear my flesh." Matthew said as Amy looked nonchalant at the table. "Amy?" he called out. "Hello, paging, Amy Juergens." Immediately Amy jumped out of her thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was listening, it's just-"

"You're thinking about John, hun?"

"Well, yea, it's just when your not with him, you worry."

"You don't trust Ricky?"

"Look, Ricky has his fault but he loves John. Sometimes when he goes to put him to bed and he doesn't think I see, but sometimes, he sings him this song and John just lights up. It's so sweet and-"

"And yet you despise Ricky?"

"I don't despise Ricky, I mean every bit of my body cringes at the thought of Ricky sometimes, he's a jerk, so self evolved and-"

"A great Father to your son. Look Amy I don't really know your situation nor do I care to get all deep into it. I just know that your beautiful, intelligent and someone I wanted to get to know but I think that that can never be, not until you figure out just where Ricky's place in your life falls."

"I know where Ricky falls in my life, he's John's father and he happens to be babysitting, so that I can get to know this incredible sweet guy name Matthew."

* * *

**So where does Ricky fit in? Or is there more to this story? More to come....**


	3. Chapter 3

SLOTAT

**RETHINKING RICKY-PART THREE**

BY. HEATMIZZER

**ULYSESS GRANT HIGH SCHOOL:**

Adrian stood in the school auditorium between her parents silently waiting as the other students and parents chattered on. Soon, Principal Edward Snider stood in front on the platform.

"Greetings Students and Parents, thank you all for being here tonight. I am Principal Edward Snider, if you didn't already know." suddenly a low boo came from the background as everyone laughed. "Anyways, I just would like to start by congratulating all of the many participants of the Future Business Leaders Association." soon there was a huge clap from the audience. "Tonight, we are here to announce and present a District award to the Ulysses Grant High School winner of the Business District FBLA Competition. Tonight's winner will go on to represent this high school at the Regional competition and hopefully states. Now without further ado, the winner of the BDFBLA award is…" Principal Snider opened the letter and ready silently. "Well, it looks like we have a tie, the winners of this competition is Benjamin Boyvewich and…Adrian Lee." Immediately everyone started to clap as Ben looked back at Adrian nervously.

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

Ricky rummaged through John's bag for the juicy cup when he noticed a DVD case. He lifted up and read the title: JOHN'S FIRST BIRTHDAY. As he took it and the cup with him back into his living room, he placed the cup on a nearby coffee table. He then put the DVD into the nearby DVD player and sat down to watch it. Suddenly there was a dark picture.

"George the lens cap is still on." Anne called out.

"Sorry." George replied taking the lens off, soon there was the backyard of the Juergens House and Anne sitting on a picnic table with John in her lap. "Well, Mrs. Juergens, will you do the honor of announcing the event."

"Sure, in case you did not know, today is John's first birthday, he is one years old and we are celebrating. Say hi, John to the camera." she takes his hand and raises it.

"Look, its Ben…and friends." George says pointing the camera at Ben who walks into the backyard bearing a big teddy bear and flowers. He comes up to Amy who sporting a birthday cone hat. He kisses her on the cheek and then gives her the flowers.

"A Teddy for the birthday boy and flowers for his beautiful Mother." Ben said.

"We bare gifts also." Henry and Alice both said.

"I'll take those." Ashley said taking the presents from them.

"Well, Boyvewich, why don't you come and take over for me. I have a little finishing up to do." George replied. Soon it was black again.

"Come on, everybody let's look festive." Ben said as he panned the group, Adrian sat smiling, as Ricky stood against the house watching John and laughing. Suddenly, Ben got a close up on Amy holding John and playing with him. As he stay on that close up, he spoke. "Aren't I lucky, a beautiful girlfriend and a beautiful family." Immediately Ricky paused the tape, as he looked at it serious. "Why does everyone

Always think there was something more to Amy and me. It was just one time, that's it."

"Really?" a voice said as Ricky looked up beside him, there sat Amy in rather sexy attire. "Cause I actually think, that may not be the case." immediately Ricky shook his head to break from this nervous breakdown. "Oh, you're not getting rid of me, not until you come to terms with how you feel. Oh and, to answer your questions, I am a figment of your imagination and yes, oddly enough you have selected your conscience to be me. Now with that out the way, let's get down to business…" Amy said with a Lolita-esque smile.

**At Amy's SUV:**

Matthew walked Amy to her car and watched as she carefully got in and pulled the window down.

"Well Amy Juergens, thank you for a nice evening."

"Despite early threats, meeting my son, and dull conversation by your date." Amy replied.

"Not so much dull, cute kid and…needed. Amy, I don't really know too much about Ricky but from what I heard, he has many faults. But there is one, I can't really blame for."

"What is that?"

"Caring about you, wanting your best interest, and I think maybe even realizing he messed up in losing you."

"You know, I don't get it, I mean why are you defending Ricky."

"Maybe because I know what's that like, my ex-girlfriend never told me about our little girl, she just moved away and I found out later but had I known, I would of given anything to be with her and my daughter."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry but really before you write Ricky off totally, you should really check if it's worth it."

"Well maybe you have a point…I had a great time, and thanks." Amy replied.

"You're most welcome. You be careful getting back, it looks like a bad storm is brewing." Matthew added.

"I will." She said pulling out of the space. Immediately Matthew took out his cell phone and dialed, as the dial tone stopped.

"Hello…yes, we just had our date, oh and I met Ricky earlier than I had planned. No he didn't recognize me but I don't think it will be long before he does especially when he finds out I'm dating my nephew's Mother." He continued as he walked towards his car, Henry came out of the alley looking at him.

"Henry! Break is over!" the manager called out from the back door, immediately Henry head back into the alley.

* * *

**WHAT IS GOING ON? MATTHEW, RICKY'S BROTHER? OR IS THAT TRUE? AND WILL HENRY TELL...MORE TO COME...**


	4. Chapter 4

**SLOTAT**

**RETHINKING RICKY-PART FOUR**

**BY. HEATMIZZER**

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

"You know we can just sit here in silence if you want but I'm not going away."

"Yes, you are-"

"Ha, ha you talked therefore you acknowledged I exist and now we can continue."

"Continue with what? I don't have an issue or feelings for Amy."

"I beg to differ, think Ricky? You knew Amy before you even got with her."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, remember 2nd grade, Ms. Stanton's Music class, you were getting in trouble as always." immediately Ricky thought back to Ms. Stanton's class.

"Ricardo Underwood, I told you last time, if you mess with another girl, you would have a time out."

"But she hit me back…" little Ricky replied trying to look at a little Amy through his black eye.

"And you deserved it." Amy said holding her fist up.

"Amy Juergens." Ms. Stanton chastised, suddenly Ricky grinned.

"Yes, you might have not known it but that was what began your love for Amy." Soon Ricky thought back.

**ULYSESS GRANT HIGH SCHOOL: (2007)**

As Ricky played against the metronome on the school's drum set, totally submerged in the different styles, Amy slowly made her way in. As a grin settled on her face, she watched Ricky who continued to play. Once she received her fix of Ricky she began to look for something, as Ricky finally took notice, he stopped.

"Lost something?" he inquired.

"Um, yeah." she said as silence set in, he grinned. "oh, it was a necklace, my friends Madison and Lauren gave me."

"Well, do you need any help finding it?" he said.

"Actually, no, I don't want to take up your practice time."

"Oh, it's o-k, I think I have it down packed enough to carry me."

"Are you sure?" she said immediately stopping. "I mean of course your sure, you're a drummer and you know the drums."

"I get it." he said getting off the drums.

"So ah…"

"Amy."

"Amy? Do we know each other?"

""Sort of." Amy responded.

"I'm sorry, but how?"

"You use to hit me with a mallet every week during 2nd grade-"

"And you punched me back." Ricky continued, he grinned.

"What?"

"I just remember going home praying that the other guys wouldn't laugh at me the next day."

"Well, my Mom told me you did it because you like" she stopped in embarrassment as Ricky looked at her grinning. "I'm sorry, I tend to mumble when-"

"Your nervous, Ms. Stanton always got on you about that, right?"'

"Right."

"So you mumble when your nervous, you pack a punch, your friends care about you and your beautiful."

"Thank you." she said blushing, immediately Ricky noticed the gold necklace near him and picked it up.

"Well, here's your necklace."

"Thanks again." she said.

"No, allow me." he said, immediately Amy lift her hair away from her neck as Ricky put on the necklace close. As he pulled back Amy turned to face him, soon they we're close. He suddenly pulled her hair out of her face.

"You know to tell the truth, I did like you back then…I guess I never had the nerve to act on it." suddenly Adrian came into the room unnerved.

"I thought you were alone." she said.

"He was, I lost my necklace but he found it. Bye, Ricky."

"Bye, Amy." he said as she scurried out.

"So is that your new type?" Adrian added. "The good girl?"

"Come on, Adrian, I was just helping her find her necklace."

"Is that what they call it?"

"Look what if she was my type, that's not your concern."

"It may not be my concern now but I know you have no feelings for Amy, you don't even know her."

"Yea, well, maybe I know more than you think." he said.

"Oh really, like what?"

"Like her favorite color is blue, she loves to play softball and she can punch."

"Ok, enough, with the crap, let's go." she said as Ricky followed once out in the hallway, he smiled as she passed Amy. Suddenly Ricky found himself waking up to Amy still frozen on the TV screen and John asleep in the playpen.

**JEURGEN'S HOME:**

Anne hung up the phone as the thunder and rain hit hard.

"Well, that was Amy, she's at Ricky's with John, she said she was going to wait out the storm there."

"I'm getting my boots, I'm going to get her." George said angered.

"Look, George, you probably don't want to hear this but you have to eventually trust Ricky." Anne replied.

"Nope, I don't, there is a clause that strictly speaks about this."

"I'm sure Amy and him will not do anything besides as I was saying Ricky has been good. He cares about John and Amy, and I trust him and I trust our daughter." suddenly the lights went out.

"See, a sign." George said.

"Look, just go find the candles and get to Ashley, Robbie and Griffin." Anne said.

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Ricky got up and walked over. When he opened the door, he found a socking wet Amy.

"It's pouring and the road was shut down, because of the storm and I wanted to say goodnight to John but-"

"Come in." Ricky said, immediately as Amy walked into the apartment, she looked around , then at the TV.

"I see you we're watching the birthday DVD."

"Yea." Ricky said quickly turning it off as Amy looked over at sleeping John and smiled.

"You know sometimes, I think he's fearless, he'll sleep right through storms." she said as thunder struck, she then shivered as Ricky watched her.

"Hey, ah, you can barrow one of my shirts, I can toss your clothes in the dryer, if you want…I mean you don't have to, I just thought because your wet, you might-"

"I'll take the shirt." she said.

"Ok, well the bathroom is right there and I'll get the shirt." he said. As she went into the bathroom, Ricky went through a draw and found some items of Adrian's quickly he shook his head no and grabbed another shirt of his. He came over and knocked on the door, soon it opened and Amy stuck her hand out. Ricky gave the shirt avoiding looking at her, which made Amy grin.

"So how bad was the storm?" he yelled through the closed door.

"Not as bad, at least not until Bellmore Street, then it began to pour, an exhibit flooding, but the thunder hadn't started until I got here." she called back.

"So did you call your parents?"

"Yes." she responded back.

"So they actually we're ok with it?" he asked while fixing up some things in his apartment.

"Yeah," she said as she came out of the bathroom, immediately Ricky looked at her. Her hair hung wet and wild and as his shirt engulfed her only baring her legs just above the knee and her right shoulder a little. "I mean why would they be?" she said as Ricky cleared his throat.

"Because I would…"

* * *

**What do you think will happen? Stay Tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

SLOTAT

**RETHINKING RICKY-PART FIVE**

BY. HEATMIZZER

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

"I mean don't get me wrong, it's just, I am the reason." Ricky added.

"No, we're both the reason-" Amy interjected.

"No, you're not the reason; at least you never were the cause." Ricky replied taking Amy's clothes, as he walked over to the drier, he threw them in and pressed the start. "Amy, I have tried to understand how we got here. I mean, I tried to tell myself I'm not a bad guy but lately I know that I was. Although there are things in my life that caused me to do stuff that was wrong, I am responsible for my actions. I thought a real man had to have sex to be a real man. So when I felt worthless it was time for me to prove myself and with every single girl it was get it done, make no connection and show myself approved. I mean afterwards, we don't talk, we don't cuddle, and definitely I make sure to use protection."

"Look, Ricky, it's done with, we're here and your with Adrian and"

"Those feelings weren't there!" Ricky interrupted.

"What?" Amy replied.

"With other girls I had to prove myself but that day at Band Camp, with you, I wasn't Ricky, the kid with the messed up life." Ricky look down embarrassed, he then looked up at Amy. "You made me feel like I was this little boy crushing on a girl who I wished would hit me back just so I could be near her. So when we kissed, I wanted to feel that way more, so I took advantage. Amy, I desired to feel that way and that's why this isn't working."

"What do you mean isn't working?"

"Me." He said looking at her intently. "At least me trying to believe that I don't have feelings for you especially when you still make me feel that way. You frustrate me so much, but it isn't because you get on me, it's because you make me feel like I'm a good guy, as good enough as Ben, as good enough not to regret John or what happened. So you ask why your parent's would be worried, because if I had the chance…" he stopped.

"What?" Amy replied as Ricky immediately grabbed Amy and kissed her passionately as they pulled away; Ricky looked deep into Amy's eyes."I would do it again, Amy." Ricky implied as silence inserted itself in thick between the two.

"So you tell me this now." Amy said perturbed. "You tell me, that you slept with me because I made you feel like a good person…"

"No, that's not it."

"Well, what is it Ricky, you being with me was to prove yourself as a good person." she added.

"No, it's was because I love you."

"What?" She looked at him confused; Ricky then took a deep breath.

"Amy, I've always paid attention to you, I knew your favorite color, I knew you like softball, your favorite team is the Dodgers, you tend to rattle on when you're nervous and most of time when you're talking you either cross your arms or grab your right arm, and you easily get overstressed about the smallest things. That day, you could have talked for days but I already knew it all."

"Then why did you pretend to not know me, why did you fake like I was nothing, when I told you, you didn't care?" Amy replied.

"Would it have help? Everyone knew before me and had already made their decisions, Ricky the bad guy, the dead beat, even you. That day in the hallway, you already knew my answer; you didn't even give me a chance to care." Ricky said looking at John who lay still asleep."So what do you do…what do you do when the girl, you are in love with, hates you enough not to even tell you that she was pregnant with your baby first. You just hear rumors that you're the deadbeat guy who caused it; that what happened didn't happen because she felt the same..." silence again took over throughout the room, Amy looked at Ricky who avoided her with his eyes. He didn't notice that she was wiping tears away from her eyes, when he finally did, he quickly walked over.

"I'm sor" he began as she stopped him.

"No, I'm sorry. I know you aren't a bad guy, I made you out to be because I needed somebody to blame. Ricky, I'm so sorry." Amy said as Ricky looked at her, he smiled and gave her a hug. "So, I guess I'm not the girl you described, hun?" As they pulled back, Ricky looked at Amy.

"No, your even more the girl I described, you've always been." He said intently, suddenly Amy kissed Ricky's cheek, as she pulled back her eyes locked on his. She had never felt like this, as if he knew everything about her and she him, they went strangers, they were in love. Suddenly Amy began to passionately kiss Ricky as he followed suit. Soon Ricky lifted Amy up and carried her into his room.

**ULYSESS GRANT HIGH SCHOOL:**

As Betty and Cynthia chatted over the best langerie, as did Leo and Reuben talked about Ben and Adrian.

"Ben, Adrian can I talk to you for a moment." Principal Snyder asked.

"Sure!" Ben replied as Adrian followed the two to the front of the almost emptied auditorium.

"It would seem that both of you because of your win have been selected for the group regional's as well. You each may present in single categories your business ideas but you could also win money for the school if you can came up with another group project."

"Well, I'm ok with it." Ben replied as Principal Snyder looked at Adrian.

"Cut the crap, what's in it for us?" Adrian asked.

"Well, Ms. School spirit, you as well will win more scholarship money." Principal Snyder continued.

"I'm in." she replied as Ben shook his head in astonishment.

"Well, next Friday, you must enter a group proposal and then you will be notified about further instructions. So Good Luck and Good night, good night everyone!" He said leaving, soon the parents came over.

"So what's going on?"

"Adrian and I have been selected to participate as well in the group regionals."

"Well congratulations..again, how about dinner on me?" Leo replied.

"What do you say?" Reuben asked.

"I'm in." Cynthia said. "Adrian?"

"Sure, I'm starving." She said as Betty and Cynthia continued their conversation while Reuben and Leo coincided.. Ben remained fix on Adrian confused by her nature. "WHAT?" she demanded.

"Are you sure, we should be working together?"

"You're a sweet guy and all but you're not my"

"Hold up, that's not what I was implying, it was the Ricky and Amy aspect."

"What about them? You're not with Amy anymore and well Ricky and I are in it for the long haul."

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

Ricky gently kissed his way up Amy's body reaching her face where he was met by Amy who reciprocated. She fully let his experience mesh with her inexperience, acknowledging every inflection he demanded.

**ULYSESS GRANT HIGH SCHOOL:**

"Are you sure?" Ben continued.

"Oh, you mean, the little converse you and Ricky had earlier today?"

"So he told you?" Ben replied.

"Yea, look Ben, you and Amy aren't anymore, so don't ruin me and Ricky, he loves me and he's told me that. So come to your own conclusions but the problems between us are no more." She defended.

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

Amy's fingers clench into Ricky's back, as Ricky made sure to be gentle and careful with her. He reassured her with each kiss and slow grind, he wanted to show her how he loved and that he loved her, that he adore her and would give anything to be with her.

**ULYSESS GRANT HIGH SCHOOL:**

"Ok, so I won't say anything more about it but I still don't feel like flaunting us working together in front of Amy, because she has a tendency to speculate things and I really don't want to have trouble with Ricky. I think we were finally getting an actually friendship going and understanding."

"Good, and maybe it's best we not tell them but you promise you won't pass it on to your nosy friends."

"I won't say a word." Suddenly Ben's cell went off. "Speaking of one of the devils…Hello." He replied as Adrian rolled her eyes and left out after the parents. "Look calm down Henry…what's going on? You need to speak to me tonight, what about? Well, I'm going to dinner with my family and some friends but I'll stop by on the way home." He said hanging up, as he looked around and found nobody, he rolled his eyes and ran out the door.

* * *

**IS THIS ONLY A FIGMENT OF IMAGINATION? MAYBE IT IS TIME FOR RICKY TO RETHINK HIMSELF, WON'T YOU AGREE? MORE TO COME.**


	6. Chapter 6

SLOTAT

**RETHINKING RICKY-PART SIX**

**BY. HEATMIZZER**

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

Ricky laid watching Amy sleep, her face was so beautiful and intricate, he thought about this feeling, it felt right as if he was sleeping with his wife. Suddenly he slowly without much movement got out of the bed and grabbed some pajama pants and put them on. He walked into the other room and went over to the playpen to find John awoke; he lifted him up and peered out the window to see that the storm had cleared a little.

"You know, I think this is how Mr. Boyvewich feels about Betty and your Granddad feel about your grandma…like they're the luckiest person in the world." Ricky continued.

"I beg to differ, I think that's how Betty and my Mom feel." Amy said as she stood by the door in his shirt again, she then came over and sat beside Ricky, who leaned over and kissed her good morning.

"Good Morning to you Mr. Underwood." Amy said in a seductive undertone.

"Are you hungry? I can go and make some breakfast, in fact, I will." Ricky replied as a child with no patience.

"You cook?" Amy asked.

"Yea, I can, my foster Mom taught me." He said as Amy took John out of his hands and sat on the couch.

"You know what, I think it will be really interesting learning about you."

"I hope so." He said, as he headed into the kitchen, Amy began to play with John.

"You know, I almost thought last night was a dream until I woke up and saw you there." Ricky yelled back, suddenly Amy heard a buzz sound, immediately she saw his light on his phone light up.

"It wasn't…" she said as the buzz happened again, she then peered over to see Adrian's name appear, instantaneously Amy looked at John and then around the room. "Ricky…"

"Yes." he said, as he made his way back into the living room, he noticed her face of discernment. "What's up?" he said sitting down beside her and John.

"What about Adrian?" Amy extended, Ricky came back into the room confused. "I mean not just Adrian but everybody, my Parents, Ashley…Ben."

"We need to tell them." Ricky said sitting beside her. "We need to let them know how we feel and what this is."

"Why?" Amy replied, Ricky looked at her confused. "I mean don't get me wrong, we need to tell them but why? Everyone has had their say in us since John was conceived, if we tell them not only will they be hurt, they will try to influence us. I just want us to take this slow and not be dissuaded by others. So if it doesn't work out, fingers crossed, it doesn't and if it does then we move on."

"I understand, so what should we do?"

"One month, for one month it will be our secret. If at the end of the month we're at each others throats again then we're done, if not, we tell them."

"O-k." Ricky replied.

"But…no sex with Adrian." she demanded.

"Ok." he grinned. "But you lose that Matthew guy."

**BEN'S ROOM:**

As Ben woke, he suddenly jump back frightened.

"You didn't come by my house." a voice claimed as Ben yawned and shook his head, he looked apprehensive. "Henry, how did you? Why didn't?"

"Betty, let me in and she didn't want me to wake you."

"Ok, well I guess that makes this right? Hun." Ben said annoyed.

"Yes." Henry responded.

"Ok." Ben replied obviously knowing Henry was mental. "So what's so bad that you'd be in my room at 8am on a Saturday."

"That Matthew guy, I heard him on the phone talking, he said to whomever to wait until Ricky finds out he's dating his nephew's Mom."

"What?"

"I know if John is his nephew than Ricky must-"

"No that can't be, Ricky doesn't have family outside of his step family."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but why would he ask, Amy." Ben stopped. "He's trying to hurt Ricky through Amy, that bastard."

"So what should we do?"

"Tell Ricky and then let him decide."

"But why not Amy, first."

"I know Amy and I know this won't go over well."

**JUERGEN'S HOME:**

As Amy quietly entered with John through the kitchen door, Ashley came in and watched her in silence..

"So how was your evening?" Ashley quickly interrupted.

"Don't do that, Ashley, you scared me."

"Sorry, I could help it, anyways, how was your evening?"

"Fine, Ricky and I, came to an understanding about some things."

"Oh, really? Well might I suggest you fix your buttons on your shirt cause I'm pretty sure Dad won't like that understanding." as Amy immediately looked down, she gave John to Ashley and then began to fix her buttons.

"Is it fixed?" Amy asked, as Ashley just stood grinning. "What?"

"There is very few times I will say this in our lifetime but I'm just proud of you, I knew you'd figure it out."

"Ashley, nothings going on between Ricky and I. I got wet and dried my clothes and put them on…"

"After he took them off, I bet."

"Look, ok, but we're not telling anybody, we want to do this on our own."

"I agree, and really I'm happy for you." Ashley said as George came into the room.

"Amy? So when did you get back?"

"Last night, I let her in." Ashley said as Amy shook her head yes.

"Good, that storm was pretty bad."

"Yeah, well Ricky made sure I got back, he drove behind me."

"That's decent of him." George replied.

"What's decent of him?" Anne said slipping into the kitchen with Robbie and Griffin.

"Ricky, he made sure Amy got home." George answered.

"Why wouldn't he have, he's quite the gentleman when you get to know him." Anne replied.

"Says the woman who pushed for our daughter to go to Band Camp in the first place. I thought a family trip would suffice."

"Shut up, George." she replied.

"Yea, shut up, George." Ashley said as George looked at Ashley. "What? So far Ricky has been a good Dad, he takes care of John and he's actually a good guy."

"Ok, is it me or has everyone forgotten the fact that he did this to Amy-"

"He didn't do anything to me, I could have stopped him…besides, I love John, he's one of my best accomplishments even if I had him too young, but Ricky and I are working it together."

"So maybe it's time, we all start cutting him slack." Anne said. "Rethink Ricky as being apart-"

"Nope, not going to happen. Ricky is not and will never be apart of any Juergen's life not even John's if I have anything to do with it." George said as Ashley looked at Amy.

**THE HALLWAYS OF RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

Adrian stood fixing her hair and clothes when Ben arrived.

"I knew it, I knew you would try and tell Ricky, look we are together you can't break us up-"

"Wait a minute, I'm here for other business and I'm not planning on telling Ricky about anything and contrary to whatever infatuation you have in your head about me liking you, I don't, you're not my type." he said knocking at the door, as Adrian looked at him perturbed. Suddenly Ricky opened the door…

"Why are you two here?" suddenly Adrian bum rushed into Ricky's place.

"I wanted to hang out with you, I don't know what burro (jackass) wanted." Adrian said.

"Ricky don't mind the puta (whore)" immediately shock rose across Adrian's face. "Bologna, remember. Anyways, Ricky, can I come in, there is something you need to know, something that concerns you, Amy and John." as Ricky looked concerned, he nodded yes as Ben came in.

* * *

**What happens with Ricky finds out Matthew's identity, will the boat be rocked, so hard that Amy might be thrown overboard? Or more important as George said, not apart of the Juergen's family...find out in the next installment.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

SLOTAT

**RETHINKING RICKY- PART SEVEN**

**BY. HEATMIZZER**

**MERCY HOSPITAL: **

Adrian sat near Ricky's hospital bed contemplating what had transpired over this past week. Granted she wanted him to hurt but not like this, not by being shot. As she head the door open behind her, she turned back to look and returned her annoyed face back towards Ricky.

"So how is he doing?" the male voice asked.

"He's stable but what do you care?" she said looking intently at Ricky.

"I care a great deal. Now I've said something's I regret about Ricky, but I don't want him to di"

"No, you just want him to be with Amy."

"Yes, I do, but the reason is not because of what you think, it's because of you." He replied as Adrian looked at him confused by his statement.

**HOSPITAL LOBBY:**

The Police held George back as Matthew stood handcuffed nearby.

"CALM DOWN, SIR." One of the guards said as Leo came up.

"Yea, George, calm down." Leo added as onlookers including Ashley, Grace, Jack, Madison and Lauren watched.

"Why? That punk almost got my little girl and my grandson's Father killed."

"Sir, we will handle this." The other guard announced.

"Ok, but I promise you, if anything happens to Amy or Ricky I will kill you myself."

"No, you won't George, besides he's locked up and the Police will take care of him not." Leo replied.

"He's right sir. If you don't calm down we will be forced to escort you as well outside."

"Ok." George responded pulling away, he then looked at Matthew. "But know this, you kept saying you just wanted to be in Ricky's life, we I promise you, you won't have that chance, not as long as I or these people here have anything to do with it."

"Come on, George." Leo called out.

"He's a good kid, and a good Father and you know why because somewhere despite you and your Father's pettiness, he rose above it, something you could've had a chance to do." George ended; he then walked away as Leo followed behind him. Suddenly the cops grabbed Matthew to escort him away, when Matthew turned towards Ashley.

"I'm sorry." He replied as Ashley shook her head and left, the cops headed away with him.

**AMY'S ROOM:**

Anne sat looking over the scars that covered her daughter's face; she couldn't comprehend how someone could hurt her baby. Suddenly the door opened and Ashley walked into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey." Anne replied, as silence set in.

"So like you totally missed Dad trying to kill Matthew."

"Great, one less thing I need to do today."

"Well, he didn't, the cops we're trying to escort Matthew away when Dad saw him and ran to choke him but they pulled Dad back. As they did, he threatened that if anything happens to Amy or Ricky, he'd kill him."

"Well, where is he now?"

"With Mr. Boyvewich."

"Good. So Amy and Ricky, hun?"

"Yea, he told Matthew he wouldn't let Matthew in Ricky's life ever."

"George said that?"

"Yea, he said that Ricky was good kid, a good Father."

"Well, he is." Anne added she then looked at Amy, who moaned slightly at the pain. "You know, this should have never happened especially to Amy and Ricky."

"I know, I keep asking myself what happened." Ashley replied.

**(MONDAY, SIX DAYS EARLIER)**

**SMASH!**

"RICKY! Stop!" Adrian yelled.

"Yea, breaking things won't help, breaking him will?"Ben added as Ricky agreed. "So why don't we go pay him a visit." The two said heading towards the door, when Adrian got in front of them.

* * *

**WHAT DID HAPPEN BETWEEN MATTHEW, AMY & RICKY?, WHOSE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT ADRIAN THEN RICKY?, WILL GEORGE EVER CALM DOWN?**

**NEXT ON PART EIGHT ON RETHINKING RICKY**


	8. Chapter 8

SLOTAT

**RETHINKING RICKY-PART EIGHT**

**BY. HEATMIZZER**

****Note: This portion of fan fiction clears jumps around pay attention to the parentheses. Thanks!****

_**Previously on Secret Life…**_

_**Mercy Hospital:**_

"_So how is he doing?" the male voice asked._

"_He's stable but what do you care?" she said looking intently at Ricky._

_"I care a great deal. Now I've said something's I regret about Ricky, but I don't want him to di"_

_"No, you just want him to be with Amy."_

_**Lobby:**_

_George responded pulling away, he then looked at Matthew. "But know this, you kept saying you just wanted to be in Ricky's life, we I promise you, you won't have that chance, not as long as I or these people here have anything to do with it."_

_"Come on, George." Leo called out._

_"He's a good kid, and a good Father and you know why because somewhere despite you and your Father's pettiness, he rose above it, something you could've had a chance to do." George ended;_

_**Amy's Hospital Room:**_

_Anne added she then looked at Amy, who moaned slightly at the pain. "You know, this should have never happened especially to Amy and Ricky."_

_"I know, I keep asking myself what happened." Ashley replied._

**

* * *

****(MONDAY, SIX DAYS EARLIER)**

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

**SMASH! **

"RICKY! Stop!" Adrian yelled.

"Yea, breaking things won't help, breaking him will?" Ben added as Ricky agreed. "So why don't we go pay him a visit." The two said heading towards the door, when Adrian got in front of them.

"And get put in jail, how will that help this situation?"

"Well, what should I do then, I mean if I see him, I just may do that." Ricky replied.

"Well, first, you need to see Amy, you need to tell her and prepare her." Ben replied.

"Yea, and let Ben and I, talk to Matthew, maybe we can find out answers in a non-violent, get you in trouble way. Can you do that for me, Ricky?" Adrian replied.

"Look, I can handle that Matthew dude."

"But could you handle, being in jail and not seeing John." She replied.

"No, I couldn't." Ricky replied.

"Look, she's right. We will handle Matthew and let you know everything, you just let Amy know and protect her." Ben replied.

"Ok."

**BUD'S CAFÉ:**

Matthew sat out on the patio looking at his cell phone, checking it over and over impatiently.

As he looked for what seemed like the fifth time, he stopped, when a dark tinted car stopped in front of the café. Immediately, Matthew stood up without drawing much attention and walked over and got in the back seat.

"I thought you said you were going to be here around 11." Matthew responded to the guy in the other side of the passenger seat.

"No, I expected to see you at 11, and its 11:10." the gentleman said immediately smacking Matthew as hard as he could. "You're late."

"Sorry, Solano." Matthew replied.

"You're sorry. Look, sorry, is half your trouble, you see, I know about your little Brother being here."

"What?" Matthew replied.

"Mateo, you don't think I know my boys, I know everything, and I know that your excitement in coming to this little town wasn't only to make a profit but to do a little family business. You see, Bob, let me know some information from the cell. He said that you had a little Brother here named Ricky who was expecting a baby with a young lady by the name of Amy." Solano said waiting for an explanation, Matthew then looked at him intently.

"Look, Solano, I know you're the tough guy but I am your top seller, and yes, my little brother is here. However I wouldn't believe Bob on much, he's lied to you before, I believe 500 g's of lies." Matthew responded as Solano fathomed about his statement.

"You…"he said jokingly and pointing at Matthew. "You're a smart cookie, and your heads on straight, let's keep it that way." he said slapping Matthew's cheek. "So how's the school campus?"

"It's ok, I actually met up with a few people, I think by the end of the week I'll be well on my way to having you some new customers in dire needs."

"That's what I love to hear. "Suddenly Matthew's phone went off, he looked down and smiled. "I see someone has contacted you. "

"Yea, a new customer. "

"Great, now go make haste, we need the dough." Solano as Matthew quickly got out of the car. Soon Solano was gone; Matthew waited a few minutes then took his phone out and called.

"Hello…Adrian, right. You want to meet me, just say where."

**

* * *

****(SATURDAY, SIX DAYS LATER)**

**THE JAIL:**

Matthew sat in a questioning room at the jail.

"I thought she just wanted to meet me because she was harmlessly flirting, I needed a cover person and I knew her Father was a D. A." Matthew told the Detective. "She could handle it..."

**

* * *

**

(SATURDAY, SIX DAYS LATER)

**RICKY'S HOPITAL ROOM:**

"How long do you go on being Ricky's 2nd, his first will always be Amy and John."

"Look, Dad, I am not up to this right now." Adrian said as Ben came into the room, with a cup in hand, as Officer Lee looked up he turned back to Adrian.

"Ok, but we will come back to this later." He replied leaving, as Ben came in.

"I bought you some old coffee, if that helps." Ben said giving Adrian a cup. "So I heard they said he was stable."

"He is." She said. "So how do you feel about Amy and him?"

"I feel like maybe there will be a little peace for everyone."

"What?"

"Adrian, don't get me wrong, I was angry at first, I thought I wouldn't be but when I saw them, I wanted to kill Ricky."

**

* * *

****(WEDNESDAY, THREE DAYS EARLIER)**

RICKY'S APARTMENT:

Ricky stood pacing back and forth, when there was a knock at the door. Soon, he opened the door to find Amy standing there looking frightened.

"Where's John?"

"He's with my Mom and Dad. I came to see you, to see how you were doing?"

"I'm angry, I'm so mad because it seems like every time I try to get away, I get pulled back into this Underwood mess."

"It's not your fault, we were all made fools by Matthew."

"I know it's just how many times am, I going to have to deal with things like this, placing you and John in situations like this because of the problems I have."

"That just it, these problems aren't yours; they are your Fathers and your Brother."

"That may be the case but I don't want them near you or John."

"Then we will have to watch out and report them, you can get restraining orders and so on. Besides everyone has our back and I have trust that no matter what you will protect our family and me." She said looking into his eyes; soon Amy pulled Ricky in a passionate kiss.

**OUTSIDE: **

Ben came out of the meat shop after locking up, as he turned to head towards the car, he glanced up towards Amy's truck parked a car away. He looked around and then up at the window, immediately he saw the light on in Ricky's place.

"Hey, wait a few minutes, Vincentio." Ben said to his driver, he then headed into the alley and then up a flight of stairs. Immediately he headed into a door and walked down the hall, as he reached the apartment, he saw the door was still open. He quickly walked slowly to the apartment and peeked in. Suddenly-

**RICKY'S APARTMENT:**

"Ben!" Amy called out as she pulled away from Ricky. Soon she followed after him as Ricky stayed in tow.

"Protect her, hun?" he announced. "I knew it, Ricky, the reason behind you wanted me to stay with Amy was because you had feelings for her and you wanted her for yourself eventually."

"Wait a minute; you said that, I didn't. I was looking at the welfare of Amy, she loves you or she did and I knew she did. I wanted you to give it a try and work things out."

"All the while, working things out, yourself."

"Ben, we talked that was it, and we realized that we had feelings for each other. Feelings that we've always had, I know your upset but it just happened."

"Does Adrian know?"

"What?"

"Does Adrian know, she needs to know, can't you be man enough to do that?" Ben added as Ricky got ready to slug him, Amy stopped him.

"Look, we will tell Adrian as soon as we can, you don't have to. Ok."

"Whatever." Ben said walking out.

"He's going to tell her." Ricky said to Amy.

"Probably, so we need to figure out what to say back. Come on." Amy said grabbing Ricky's hand and leading him back into the apartment.

**OUTSIDE:**

As Ben walked down the alley, he was furious as he approached the main street, a large man headed into the alley.

"Hey, excuse me, is this where Ricky Underwood lives?"

* * *

**(SATURDAY, SIX DAYS LATER)**

**RICKY'S HOSPITAL BED:**

"But I didn't…I just told the guy who almost did where he was." Ben replied. "I can't believe I said yes, maybe if I had lied then Amy and Ricky wouldn't have been caught by Solano."

"That may be the case but you didn't know, the only person responsible is Matthew." Suddenly Ricky moved his hands over Adrian's as Ben and her watched surprised.

"No." he muttered.

"Ricky?" she called out excited.

"No."

"No, what Ricky, what are you saying?"

"Matthew didn't do it." He said slowing falling back out of conscience."

"Ricky? RICKY!" Adrian called out.

* * *

**OK, recap...**

**-Matthew works for Solano, (a pusher), **

**-He is Ricky's older brother, **

**-Ben knew about Amy and Ricky before Adrian (or atleast for now we know that), **

**-Ben saw Solano before he headed toward Ricky's apartment and picked Amy and Ricky up, **

**-Ricky woke up briefly to reveal that Matthew didn't do it, but what is it?**

**Find OUT next time in RETHINKING RICKY-Part NINE.**

**

* * *

****Look for my chronicles of Adrian and Ben coming soon called, _WONDER TWINS...ACTIVATE?_**

**_Description:_ **_Adrian and Ben have always had a understanding to the rules of their relationship but will memories of Balongna help him to understand her more as they work on the FLBA project._

**CHECK IT OUT! SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9

SLOTAT

**RETHINKING RICKY-PART NINE**

**BY. HEATMIZZER**

****Note: This portion of fan fiction clears jumps around pay attention to the parentheses. Thanks!****

**(SATURDAY, SIX DAYS LATER)**

**AMY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

George came into the room as Anne and Ashley talked.

"So I heard you were going to finish Matthew off?" Anne suggested.

"Yea, well, I would have if the Cops didn't come in and save him." George replied.

"I'm sorry." Anne added.

"Yea, well I know you would have done the same thing." George replied.

"Well, how is she?"

"She's better than before, right now, she's just resting." Anne replied, suddenly Amy opened her eyes looking at each person.

"Mom?" she called out.

"Amy?"

"It feels like a truck hit me." Amy responded as the others smiled.

**RICKY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

"You heard him, right? He spoke." Adrian repeated as Ben looked at Ricky who seemed to be out again.

"I did." He responded not enthusiastic.

"He's ok, he's fine, and you heard him."

"I heard him murmur something out of consciences." Ben replied as Adrian concurred.

"You're right." She responded. "I guess that's always my problem with Ricky, I hear and see what I want even if I know the truth."

**(TUESDAY, FIVE DAYS EARLIER)**

**JUERGEN'S HOME/ AMY'S ROOM:**

Ricky sat smiling as he helped John play on his FIRST ACT drum set nearby, he didn't even notice Amy had came to the door watching the two.

"I think a French horn is definitely in his future."

"I'd agree, if I weren't his Father." Ricky said as Amy walked in shutting the door behind her.

"I'm glad; you haven't seen Matthew, Adrian and Ben handling it was the best thing. I don't think I could've dealt with it, had you'd been hurt or in jail."

"Yea, well I couldn't agree more." Ricky replied standing up and walking over, soon, Amy placed her arms around him.

"Why, Ms. Juergens, if it wasn't for our son being over in the corner, I'd think you were trying to seduce me?"

"Then you would be right." Amy responded as she kissed Ricky passionately as Adrian stared from her bedroom window across from Amy's window.

**(SATURDAY, SIX DAYS LATER)**

**RICKY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

"He seemed so happy with her, but I didn't believe it, I didn't want to." Adrian added.

**(TUESDAY, FIVE DAYS EARLIER)**

**OUTSIDE:**

Ricky came out of the Juergen's home with a grin on his face, when he noticed Adrian in a rather sexy dress standing at his car.

"Adrian?" he claimed, not really interested.

"Yes." She said leaning in for a kiss that Ricky quickly dismissed. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Come on, Adrian, you know what's going on?" Ricky retorted.

"This isn't about Matthew; I mean us, what's going on with us."

"What?" Ricky replied confused.

"Ricky, remember when I asked you about your feelings for Amy, did you ever come to a conclusion?"'

"Adrian, what's wrong with you, right now, my family is being attacked and all you can do is worry about us or Amy and I?" Ricky exclaimed as Adrian shook her head in disbelief.

"You're right Ricardo, why should I worry about us, when your family needs to be protected." She said walking away passing Reuben who looked at her and then at Ricky angered. As Ricky caught his eye, he quickly came over.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I don't know if Adrian has told you but it would seem Bob has came back to hurt me."

"What do you mean; I thought we put him in jail."

"He is, but it seems as though I have a brother."

"Congratulations."

"No, it's not a good thing, you see, he's trying to get to me, he's even took Amy out a couple of times and been around John."

"Well, is he suspicious? Has he done anything yet that would give just cause?"

"Nothing as of yet, right now, Amy said he's just asked questions about her, me and John."

"You don't think it may be because he wants to get to know you-"

"Not with Underwood's, it's never just one thing."

"Well do you think he's a danger?"

"To me, no but to my family yes. I mean I would do anything to protect Amy and John."

"What about Adrian?" he replied.

"Her as well."

"Ok, do you have a name?"

"Matthew Allen, but he could just be using that as an alias."

"Ok."

"I will look into it. As for now, you just keep an eye out for any suspicious manner and Ricky this is not your fight."

"What fight?"

"The one its looks like you'll be trying to have, if anything, call me or the station before fighting back."

"I'm here, aren't I and he's still alive." Ricky replied.

"Let's keep it that way." Reuben replied. "Oh an on another note, even though, I promised Adrian I would stay out of you and hers relationship, last night, I saw you kiss Amy. Now I'm not implying anything but if you are heading towards Amy, give Adrian up. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way and I won't let you. See just as your willing to protect Amy, I'm going to protect Adrian."

"Look, maybe you should just apply your daughter's rule and stay out because you do not know anything." Ricky added.

"I know it's alright to love the woman you had your son with by, in fact, I think you should, Amy and you deserve that. I just don't want you to string Adrian along." He responded as Ricky just turned and walked away.

**(SATURDAY, SIX DAYS LATER)**

**RICKY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

"It was the first time, I heard him speaking of him and Amy, it was the first time I did not see love in his eyes."

"So what do you do?" Ben replied.

"I guess I finally give him up…"she replied holding her tears. She then stood up and turned towards Ben, who looks at her concern. She then hugs him as he hugs her back. "But it hurts…" she said crying.

"It's ok." Ben replied.

**AMY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

"I was so scared and I didn't know what he was going to do, all I know is…Ricky? Where's Ricky?"

"He's in a room nearby." Anne replied.

"Is he ok?"

"He's good, he's fine, and the shot was minor. He's up and talking to the police." George replied.

"Good. Dad, he saved me, he took the bullet protecting me." Amy replied.

"We know, he's a hero, now you go and get some rest because I'm pretty sure the cops will want to talk to you too."

"Ok." Amy said lying back down as George turned to leave, Anne followed.

**OUTSIDE AMY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

Anne grabbed George's arm.

"George? Is that the true, is Ricky up and about?" Anne replied.

"No, he's not." George said.

"What? You just lied to Amy."

"Yes, and I would it do again, in fact I am going to keep doing so because at least one of them most go on and Amy does not need that stress."

"So what happens if he doesn't get better?"

"Look, we will come to that when it happens but trust me, it's not."

"And what makes you think it won't?" Anne called out.

"Because I won't let Ricky, let that happen." He said leaving as Anne looked at him confused.

* * *

**Adrian has let go, Jack and Madison are ready to fight, George is defending Ricky...there's alot that goes into Rethinking someone...and more to come...**


	10. Chapter 10

**RETHINKING RICKY-PART TEN**

**BY. HEATMIZZER**

**HOSPITAL:**

Tears filled Adrian's eyes as Ben pulled her back out of the room. Her yells engulfed the halls while Madison, Lauren, Jack and Grace watched. Immediately Grace ran to help Ben while Doctor's and nurses raced into Ricky's room.

"Ricky!" pierced through the slow motion just as George turned the corner shaking his head. He hoped for the better but feared the worst.

_No one. No one seemed to be there, just the bright illuminating sun and tan sand dunes that surrounded me. I looked to my left and right and still lost, no one there, just the still hollow whispers of air passing through. Suddenly in the distance, a mirage appeared in a white gown far away, or was it because as soon as I could begin to lift up my hand to wave, she was in front of me._

"Ricky, every time you've ever been with me, we always use protection, and I bet with the other girls you made sure as well. So why didn't you use protection with Amy?" Adrian voiced soul less.

"Adrian." _I called out but she only focus intently beyond me. _

"No…" _she paused. No, what? I pondered, I just wanted to know where I was and where Amy and Matthew were._ "I don't believe Ben's crap, I believe his question, and I believe you need to figure that out because I don't think I can take always wondering if he's right." _she added_. _Immediately I knew, we have had these same words before, at different as if she was trying to show me, reveal to me something I missed._

"Adrian, what do you mean? Where's Amy? Where's Matthew? He didn't shoot me, he-" _Quickly, she stopped and looked at me as if she was reading my mind._

"You're right Ricardo…" _she said with tears rolling down her cheek. "_Why should I worry about us, when your family needs to be protected." _Suddenly without a trace, Adrian disappeared, her questions we're odd, but I couldn't seem to focus on them. For out of the blue, it seems as though the whispers of air grew stronger, strong enough for me to cover my face from the sand. Once, the whispers had passed, I looked forward to find Ben and Reuben looking at me in white clothing as well. _

"Maybe the thought of being with someone like Amy made you a better person?" _Ben began, as like with Adrian he focused behind me as well, not facing me._

"Look, I don't know what doing on, I just want to know where Amy and Matthew are?"

"Does Adrian know, she needs to know, can't you be man enough to do that?" _Ben added suddenly my mind traced back to that night in the halls of the upstairs apartment over the Deli. _"We've said this before…you said that before, why are you saying this?" _I called out._

"I know…" _Reuben quickly replied as I let out a sigh of relief_. "It's alright to love the woman you had your son with, in fact, I think you should, Amy and you deserve that. I just don't want you to string Adrian along." _Reuben continued, suddenly, just like Adrian, they were gone and the wind grew, this time when I uncovered my eyes, I was in Ulysses Grant High halls. _

" Hello!" _I called out but nobody was there. "_Look, I just want to know where Amy is, please?" _as I called out to the empty high school, I began to ponder…Why where they not telling me? Why repeat what they've already said…_

"Everyone has our back and I have trust that no matter what, you will protect our family and me." _Amy's voice continued in the air_. _As I looked up to find her voice, I stopped. Before me stood a young boy with auburn hair, I did not recognize his face, but it moved me to tears. His features resembled mine and his eyes were familiar. _

"John?" _I called out, as a short grin appeared on his face. JOHN!_

**HOSPITAL LOBBY: (Hours Earlier)**

Madison, Grace, Lauren and Jack sat in the waiting area in silence.

"Man, I pray that Matthew gets exactly what he deserves." Madison spouted as the others looked. "What? It's just what I was thinking I mean he should."

"Come on, Lauren, although he's a jerk he didn't shoot Ricky and he found Amy and Ricky."

"Yea, but if he had only told Ricky about himself first and not pulled Amy into this, they wouldn't-"

"Look the first commandment is love and that's what Matthew needs, just like all of us did for Ricky." Grace added.

"You would say that." Jack murmured.

"What?" Grace replied.

"Look, I'm with, Mr. Juergens and Madison, that Matthew guy chose to come here, chose to go after Amy and played apart in Ricky getting shot. If he gets put in jail then so be it, don't get me wrong the first commandment is love but how do you love someone if Ricky dies…" Jack said standing up. "Does anyone need some coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Madison said as they left, Grace looked at Lauren.

"Do you think he's that bad off?"

"I don't know but if he is, I don't think anyone will ever forgive Matthew." Lauren replied.

**POLICE STATION:**

Matthew stood rubbing his wrist as Reuben came over.

"So it looks like you are free to go?" Reuben replied.

"I just wanted to say, I didn't mean for the investigation to turn out the way it did. I never meant for any harm against those kids."

"But it did. Look, I don't know what possessed you to even contact Ricky or involve yourself with Amy but that boy has had a lot of hurt and within these past few years I have managed to see him do a lot to change that."

"I know, Officer Lee, I've known about Ricardo and his past, I've watched him for years, in fact, his foster parents knew me, I helped pay for a lot of his things he needed. Unfortunately, I had took bases as an undercover Cop and didn't want to bring him into anything in case. My goal was to stop Solano and when I came here to work, they assigned me at the school, it was unfortunate that I found myself befriending Amy but I did. My intent was not to involve anyone but it isn't going to happen again because I decided to get transferred here permanently as a local normal blue shirt and hopefully get my Brother and family back. My goal is to bring everyone together."

"Everyone?"

"My Father had three children, Bethany, myself…and Ricardo. Bethany and I, are from a previous relationship but we still keep in touch. In fact, Bethany lives in Bridgeport, with her three daughters and husband. "

"Does Ricky know?" Reuben replied as Mateo looked at him thinking.

**SOLANO'S, BACK ROOM:**

As Solano lie on the cold hard ground dead, Ricky lay against Amy as Amy held pressure to his gunshot wound.

"Hey, Ricky, I need to hold on for me."

"Ricky, please, please…" Amy cried out.

"Amy, listen to me, you have to calm down. Right now, just keep applying pressure, the ambulance will be here, soon. Look, hold on Brother." Mateo called out as ambulance people came in with other cops.

**POLICE STATION:**

"No, but I he will."

"I hope so, but as a word of caution, if he doesn't want anything to do with you then do as he wishes."

"I pray he won't." Mateo replied. "But if does, I will back off."

**RICKY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke Ben and Adrian's embrace, as George appeared.

"Hi, George." Adrian replied.

"Hey." George replied. "How's he doing?"

"He's stable."

"Good." He said coming over.

"You know what I think, I'm gonna go check out the vending machines, I'm kind of hungry." Adrian said pulling Ben with her.

"Me too." Ben added quickly as George sat in a chair nearby Ricky's bed.

**RIVER'S CANYUN LAKE:**

"Why is this all happening?" Ricky asked John.

"Because things are always put in place for a reason, Dad but I guess you've always knew that." he replied as Ricky grinned.

"Yea, but I was shot…"

"Yea, you were."

"Then I'm because I didn't make it." suddenly teenage John looked towards the end of the pier that ran the lake. Immediately Ricky followed his eyes to find Amy standing at the end, he smiled then looked back, as George stood in place of John.

**RICKY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

"You know, you and I haven't always gotten along but can you blame me if your daughter came home pregnant by a punk kid, wouldn't you be.

**RIVER'S CANYUN LAKE:**

"But you made it hard on me, Ricky, mostly because you are a great Dad, sometimes I think better than me. You support Amy's decisions, you provide for John and more importantly you sacrificed your body for their protection. " he said looking at Ricky.

**RICKY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

"So now, it's time to finish that job, it's time you wake up. You see you've got be in attendance for baseball games, school plays, for birthdays. You're a good man, Ricky, and you're a fighter." George said as Ricky still stay asleep.

**RIVER'S CANYUN LAKE:**

"Now listen to me, Ricky, I've told Amy that you're up and about, right now, I can't do much for her but this one thing I can do…" suddenly John tapped Ricky's shoulder. "It's time..go, Mom needs you."

**RICKY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

"Wake up, wake up!" George yelled as Adrian and a nurse came back in.

"George!" Adrian shouted.

"Mr. Juergen's, I will need you to leave now!" the nurse said.

"Look, Ricky, wake up, wake up and fight for your family, do it for Amy and John." He called out but Ricky remained still.

"Mr. Juergens?" the nurse called out, she then stepped in front of George pushing towards the door.

"Ricky, for Amy and John!" he yelled.

"That's enough, Mr. Juergens." The nurse said.

"Amy and John." Immediately George, the nurse and Adrian looked over, as Ricky looked up and over at the three. "Where's Amy and John?" he spoke out.

"Ricky?" Adrian called out, she then headed over to him as the nurse shook her head.

"Where's Amy?" he asked.

"She's fine, she fine." George said smiling.

**OUTSIDE OF RICKY'S ROOM: (Later)**

Amy laid against Ricky's chest in his bed as he smiled and they talked about what had transpired as Adrian and Ben stood outside the window looking at them.

"I'm sorry Adrian."

"Sorry?"

"You had to find out like this about…"

"You know, I knew it would come to this. If it's one thing, Ricky isn't as bad as he portrays, he's a good guy, he just needed to remember that and if Amy helps him do that, I'm ok." Adrian added as Ben grinned. "What?"

"Adrian Lee, when I think I've figured you out, you surprise me."

"Well, then you've figured me out…I'm a surprise." she said leaving as Ben followed.

**In Another Hallway…**

George stood in the hallway pacing back and forth, when Anne came over and pulled him into a passionately kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For being a Father and Husband. For being strong when we women weren't."

"Well to tell you the truth, thanks but I wasn't. Anne, when I thought that boy in there was gone, I lost it. I know Ricky and I haven't ever been on the same page but I thought about me, what if it was me, what if I wasn't here to be apart of my family…"

"But it's isn't and you're here, now it's time to be apart of the family, it's time to get this family back to what we used to."

"Yea…" George said hugging Anne, suddenly Anne stopped and looked up. George then turned to follow as Mateo stood in the hall.

**RICKY'S ROOM:**

"You know, you're a miracle." Amy replied as Ricky looked at her.

"Yea, well, I think the miracle is you."

"What?"

"Amy, I haven't been the best person, I've always felt like life screw me, so screw life. I had no attachment with anyone, but you and John, you're my family and I love both of you and you two brought me back."

"Well, I'm glad you are and Ricky I love you too." she said as she lend in, they began to kiss.

* * *

**THANKS for all who read my story. Check out for more. THANKS!**


End file.
